


A Dance Among Birds

by HornedWyvern



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blood and Gore, Childhood Friends, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Con is more for Drautos everything with Ardyn is Dubious, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Underage Sex, anything dub con lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedWyvern/pseuds/HornedWyvern
Summary: To tempt the devil was to tempt  fate but what if it was the other way around? You're in the thralls of love and hate, lips like honey each direction you turn. To the left; the Imperial Chancellor, he can both offer the desires you crave and the gift you seek.  To the right your found love of so many years; The Shield of the King. A man who offer you a life you could never imagine and a love never unending. You seek the strength to choose as voices berate you from all around like fire and you the tinder. Praise the gods as a solemn will guides you towards with your hand out reached; whom will you choose?   A love Triangle between Ardyn Izunia and Gladiolus Amicitia that begins a few years before the fall of Insomnia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in 500 years lol

What will you do?

Your life was deemed simple. A simple girl born with a title, your life was none but lavished items, reputable schooling, and privilege. It showed on your soft, smooth hands, wardrobe, and demeanor. In retrospect, your life was comfortable and nothing was going astray. Your parents; both doctors. One being the anointed doctor of the royal family; expected you to follow in their foot steps. Why wouldn’t you? You could afford the schooling and you were a quick learner, plus being that you came from a line showered in the medical field, it peaked your interest. 

In high-school you grew to be a beauty. Rosy pink lips, slender legs and freckles that looked like fresh, sea born sand dusted along your diamond shaped face. They highlighted the spherical specter colored eyes you’d been kindly given to by your mother. This privilege made you look welcoming and kind. There were no problems making friends or counting potential partners. High-school was a breeze. You had everything.

You were fortunate enough to grow up in a city called Insomnia. Far to the East which boomed with life. There was anything you could possibly imagine there; People, Food, Entertainment. It was never more than a 15 minute drive or walk to where you wanted to go. The city was your domain and only on rare occasions did you pass through the ominous city gates, blending into a waste of sand and heat. Your heart would skip beats from excitement and fear till you were safe in the coastal resort of Galling Quay. Your parents always said to count your self lucky. People outside the city walls were not always so fortunate.   
With your born privilege you often heard or saw news of the impending war between your nation; The Lucians and their opponent; The Empire. Whatever, that was talk for another day. You were too busy buying a new game or some new make up. Your friends didn’t seem to be too intrigued either. You had your safe walls that protected you like a egg, nurturing you quietly. 

Yet in the evenings, when the city was still you always felt something echoing back at you. Like a drum beating, closer and closer. It drove you wild, making you fill your life with something to constant busy your mind. Other wise that voice – one you had heard so long ago would resonate within you.

As a child, you accompanied your mother; A sweet, loving soul with the patience of a saint. She worked in what seemed like a maze of a castle – no The Citadel. Your imagination ran a muck in the quiet, dimly lit halls while she tended to her duties of the Royal Doctor. No one seemed to mind you were there, unless your actually caused a ruckus. Some times you even got to watch her work on patients as long you were quiet.

You quickly became associated with the staff and the Crown Prince; Noctis Lucis Caelum. About 2 years younger than you he was a lanky child with a stubborn face hidden by locks of mottled, unkempt wintry grey hair. He was pretty pale, but that wasn’t a surprise; he was always locked in this prison of a castle. One thing you admired though– even at the early age of 10– was a certain strength in his eyes. Heavy, gossamer sheen of blue flickered a mysterious certainty when the prince found himself in deep thought. Maybe this is why the adults called him the Chosen one? You chose not to understand it. Your provoked, poorly translated words to compliment him ended up with a back lash of insults and mixed emotions.

The child prince glowered with his infant teeth gritting against each other at you. You couldn’t help to tease him so. 

“I’m not pretty!”’ Noctis squeaked in his deepest yet prepubescent voice. You rolled your eyes accompanied by a cheeky grin. “I’m manly!”

“Get used to it!” You retaliated, reaching for a piece of his adumbral shaded hair. “You’re prettiest boy I know! Let me braid your hair!”

It felt like soft silk between your juvenile finger tips. Of course the Royal Family gets the best hair products on the market. Noctis, likely unaccustomed to this feminine attention jerked away, screeching a panicky ‘No’. 

His nimble body turned away to a sprint. The halls were desolate aside the two of them. Your mother was working a few corridors away, you tended to stay pretty close but the thrill of the chase urged you to play. Your feet trailed you closely behind him, his drab tinted jacket your target with your outstretched hand reaching for it. You felt like a nimble Coeurl leaping towards her meek prey. 

Noctis fled into a set of halls you weren’t familiar with. They still had the old, uninteresting mosaic rugs and occasional side tables. The light fled in a bit different, perhaps they were at a different wing? You were too busy trying to catch Noctis to care – That was until you’d grasped his jacket’s tail tightly.  
“Gotcha!” You exclaimed successfully.

Poor thing , like a startled fawn ; the prince called upon a power that had been given to him by birthright. Within less than a moment’s notice he surged into a wrap. Disintegrating himself and what ever was attached to him; including yourself. Both of your child bodies becoming a Borealis of divine cerulean light. Dissipating from existence it’s self.

In your whole childhood life you felt no more enigmatic. Your whole body crumbled into stardust, blown away by a wind that purified your soul. A efflux of life pouring through the energy that was you. A echoing wavelength of words, too blurry or faint to make out boomed all around you. It was deafening, you clutched whatever your ears may have been. Some sounded like Noctis; his voice gentle and kind then other sounded like nonsense – rooted and benevolent. They spoke to you like as if they were warning or scolding you – But you couldn’t understand it. You couldn’t help to feel guilty for actions you didn’t commit.

‘Sinner!’ “ Monster!’ ‘Daemon’ You made out. Why were they calling you that? A thousand eyes judged you, the energy that was you on a band stand. Viewed in shame, toyed and mocked. Why would they say such things? You felt tears slide down your face.

In a split moment you felt them wiped away, but why? And by whom? 

‘Oh child of my child.’ Soft hands grazing your infantile chin. ‘Will you muster the will to deny the barren path infront of you and the fruit of sin?’

The voice was soft, mother-like. They sounded like someone you’d know all your life. It was hard to make out if it was either male or female. It drowned the words that pierced into your soul.

‘I will tend to thee’

The benevolent voice become a nothingness, your once heavy lids opened up. You saw the sun, rising over desolate, earth eaten buildings. It looked like home, it smelled like home? It was very very cold though. Your soul and body hung heavy like it was a brick strapped to your chest; preventing you from getting up. Your head on it’s side; laid on a bed on cold, frigid concrete. Out stretched infront of you was a arm- was it your arm? It was much paler and monstrous than what you were accustom to. It moved when you called upon it but just barely. There was no strength in it, just the smalls flinches from your grotesque, bony fingers as you tried to wiggle them. This overall feeling was not frightening, just – like as if you’d woken from a long sleep. 

You let a sigh out, closing your eyes as the sun shone on your face.

When the two of you manifested about 5 feet away; it was straight into a side table at the end of the hall. Noctis’ skills as a warper were hardly honed. The child prince couldn’t decide where his landing may be. Your fragile bodies clashed into the solid oak of the side table. Noctis face first into it’s handled drawer and you soon behind, using his body as protective pillow. 

The momentum shook the piece of furniture, tipping over the vase filled with water and red and orange poppies. You felt a chilling stream of pain streak down your back as the ethereal flora and liquid skied your neck and spine. You couldn’t tell what hurt. Your face and nose being crushed into Noctis’ shoulder blade or the brisk water shocking your system.

Your pain subsided when you hear a wailing howl come from Noctis. He clutched his nose tightly, sitting back unto your lap.

“Ah! Noctis! I’m sorry” Looking over his shoulder, your shaken voice soaked with concern for your prince. 

His hands were coated in a layer of violent crimson. The crash had slammed his face and nose into the hard surface, giving the young child a terrible nose bleed. It wasn’t your first time seeing blood but certainly the most blood you’d ever seen. It dripped and streamed down his diminutive hands and fore arms, lightly staining the fabric around his chest and collar. As his elder – in a sense and as a the culprit for this; your body hairs stood on end. You could be executed for this! Or have Mother fired! Your tiny mind could not comprehend what was happening and felt a complete short-circuit.

“Y/N!” Noctis sobbed pitifully. Turning to you, obliviously showing you the damage you had done. “This is your fault!“ 

His lips and teeth were smeared with splotches of uneven blood, heavy angry tears blubbering from the ducts of his abyss for eyes. He sniffed back the blood and snot as much while pushing you aside. A partial, dapple crimson hand print blemishing you verdant playing dress. The force knocked you over and kicked your senses into gear once more.

"N-Noctis! Come here!” You replied, bucking your knees to standing; quickly coming to the Prince’s aid. “Let me see it! I can help”

“No! You’ve done enough!” He chokes on his tears, leading you towards his mother’s office. You both squabbled, arguing like siblings – one trying to convince the other not to tattle on the other. Noctis continued to hold his nose as he sobbed and ignoring your apologizes. Turning the corner and back into the familiar corridors a figure presented himself.

One of your hands was on Noctis’ shoulder and the other trying to help him; not very much to your dismay when a taller figure loomed over you. 

“Gladiiiooo–” Noctis cried presenting his bloodied hands and face. His dusky eyes clouded with tears. “Gladio!" 

"Don’t call me that!” He snapped to Noctis. This didn’t really phased the prince in his state of mind.

A boy no more than maybe a year or two older than you stood front of both of you. Young in age but fairly tall; he wore formal attire, but just not any attire. It looked like Glaive attire or at least one in training. You could tell from the high collared button up, a chain linked to his left shoulder pad as well the sides of his head shaved and bister amber hair carefully fixed up by gentle hair products. Beneath the conservative clothing his skin was tinted a shade of caramel, freckles dotting every few inches. Your first impression was but intimating even more so when his direct focus clinged from Noctis to you without a word.  
Who ever this person was Noctis pulled himself away from you and towards him. You suddenly felt like the black sheep.

“What did you do?” The quiet threatening boy demanded of Noctis. Switching his view back to their prince

“It w-wasn’t me! Y/N forced me to warp into a table.” Noctis mewled.

You felt betrayed, grabbing the ends of your dress and squeezing them tight. His bold statement lit a fire in your gut. Who ever this person was, you sure weren’t going to let him believe that! Your back; still soaked from the vase of water began to dry as your body heated up.

“That-That’s a lie! I couldn’t force you to do that!” Eagerly you attempted to convince with a huff but who would they believe? You or the Prince? Your conscience accepted the latter. “I didn’t even know you could do that!”

Being the ‘Chosen One’ or whatever; Noctis came with a birthright to wrap to where ever he pleased or summon a arsenal of weapons just like his Father; King Regis and those who came before him. It was common knowledge among the masses, all but for you. You wrealed your anger for Noctis behind your pierced lips and furrowed brow. It was only then when the new person looked up to you with a focus stare. It shook your insides.

“The only one who can make you do that is you. You know that” His calm yet stern voice scolded, both of his hands on Noctis’ thin shoulders. The child prince clutching his bleeding nose. “Now let’s get you to the doctor so we can get that fixed up before someone sees and tells your father”

Noctis swallowed in acceptance 

“No I don’t want that” A twinge of concern in his agreeing voice.

A few feet ahead of you; you trailed behind them. This newfound person with a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. Their height difference profound. When you looked up from your defeat and shame; You saw him looking back at you. It was a bit frightening. Judging you like as you were moments ago.

You followed both of them silently, feeling nothing but guilty. What had happened when you had warped felt like a dream –and like a dream it crept away from your mind. Long forgotten.

-

Mother accessed Noctis quickly. Wiping away the flaking damp blood, stopping the flow and deeming that his nose wasn’t broken. She said that he’d broken a vessel but that was the worst of it. The worst of it was her scolding, Noctis not so much; she couldn’t yell at her future king like her own child bit she would have to do some kind of explaining why he had blood on his chest. She only sighed in hope that she wouldn’t find Regis in her office in the later hours of the day questioning what happened.

“Now this why you two must be more careful.” Her maternal words like prods in your backs. In the corner of your eye you could see Noctis feeling bad for his actions. Snot, nose brat was accusing her a few moments ago. 

Her light colored eyes lifted from the two convicted children to Gladiolus. Your mother and Noctis mentioned his name when you’d come to her. You couldn’t help to peer your shoulder over at him when he was the center of attention. A stern, displeased expression glued to his face. Under the bland, filtered office lights you could still make out the blend of fused browns and red in his strong leer. 

“Gladio. Make sure Noct gets some new clothes and cleaned up properly.” Quickly after her statement he clicked his tongue.

“Why do I have to baby sit the baby?” Gladiolus rebelled quietly with his arms’ crossed. It piqued your mother’s interest with her elegant eyebrows lifting among her wrinkled forehead. Not even you talked to her like that .. Some times. 

“I wasn’t the one who chased him. It should be whatever her name is over there! She pushed Noctis! She should have to clean his mess!” He snuffed in your direction. The statement made your mother chuckle. “It shouldn’t have to be me to clean up his mess.”

“Do I need to remind you why you do?” She replied, her unspoken words explaining all that was needed. Noctis scowled into the nothingness infront of him while you remained unclear of what ever was going on. You were here all the time yet knew nothing? Who was he? But before you could ask any questions, Gladio swerved around you and locked his palm around Noctis’ underarm. 

“C'mon, Noct” He demanded with a jerk. It shocked you how rough Gladio was with him. You couldn’t make a peep until their figures had left the office. 

What a boorish, rude boy he was! Noctis could be a brat, some times a tattle tail and selfish but that gave no cause to man handle him. A maternal instinct raged inside you. At that time in your brain you decided to dislike this Gladio boy! Him and who ever he associated himself with. He completely snubbed you when he’d found you. Barely lifting his gaze to you; not a hello! Not a 'Are you okay? Nothing! Only demands and accusing Noctis! How rude! Your puffed your cheeks up in defiance. This appearance made your mother laugh as she adored you from her rolling chair. 

“I’ll never understand boys. Including your father.” She soothed you, as if she knew what you were thinking

“He’s more beast that boy! But I didn’t mean to push Noctis. I was just teasing him.“ Your voice mellowed from it’s original severity, it wasn’t screeching or panicked. You’d released all the air from your mouth; only regretfully staring back at your mother whom you resembled so much. "I didn’t expect him to do – what ever he did–”

“Warping.” She cut you off. “It’s a trait born to those of the line of kings and whom ever the king bestows it upon.”

“Warrrping” You copied, exaggerating the word. You’d never heard it. 

“Noct is still fairly young, when he gets older they will teach him to harness his power a bit better.” You nodded in a obligatory agreement. It still didn’t make sense much to your young mind.

“Who was that other person, Mama?” Chiming off her previous statement. She’d already begun to continue with her paper work scattered among her large metal desk. You sat on the patient’s chair behind her. 

“That was Gladiolus Amicitia; The Shield’s son.” She stated without looking up from her work. Intrigue names were common among the masses but you recognized that one from a text book you’d read.

“That’s a type of flower, isn’t it?” You said leaning forward in your chair, hoping for your mother’s praise.

“That’s right. It’s commonly used in medicine for colds and stomach problems. Though anyone of the Amicitia Family tends to have a name based from a type of flower; Male or Female.” She replied, looking over her shoulder. She’d gazed at you with a warm expression. This gave you a good sense of validation.

This made you chuckle; It made you forget his rude attitude and that there was a boy named after a flower. You swinged your short legs underneath your seat. You thought – if you ever met that boy again you’d tease him for it. Your naive, innocent mind couldn’t wait to see his disgruntled expression. That would serve him for snubbing you early so abusively.

“He’s training to become the next Shield so you probably won’t see him much. He’ll be responsible for Noctis when they ascend into succession.” Your mother quietly stated. Her a ball point pen in her nimble, pale fingers. Scribbling a mass of letters along a piece of parchment. Maybe she was writing a prescription?

“Shield?” You questioned.

“Each Lucian King has a Shield. A person whom protects them; like a bodyguard. They stay with them at most times. Especially when they leave the Citadel or Insomnia. They spend their whole lives training for it. It usually the first born that takes this task and that is Gladio. When Regis passes. His father; Clarus will step down and both Noctis and Gladio will become the next King and Shield." 

This would mean Gladio would live and die for Noctis. He’d always be one step behind, watching him carefully. By birth right he’d accepted his fate to always protect him. You felt some kind of sorrow; like a feeling that made you feel sorry. For both him and Noctis. They were strung across a fate that was already written for them. Your fragile heart beat faster; it was painful to know they would have no choice to follow it. You wished it was different. 

While your mother explained, you stared around the bleak room with fluorescent lights. Going over what she was saying. It was very different from the muted Gothic ambiance of the rest of the Citadel It gave a offsetting vibe; sickly but warming because this was commonly the place you spent most of the time with your mother. She’d bring you here when you didn’t have school or tutors. She’d teach you things too, quizzing you or reading flash cards on her slow time. It was fun – except when she’d make you work. 

"So pretty much Gladio is Noctis’ Babysitter” Your meager voice teased, holding back your pessimistic thoughts. It made your mother laugh.

“In a sense, yes. Gladio will be the one in charge to take care and protect him from harm.” She stated, finishing up the last of her work. “Now–”

She turned in her chair to hand you the paper. “Please fill this prescription for me then let me know when you are done so I can double check it. It’s fairly easy.”  
You exaggerated a sigh, gently snatching it. “Yes, Mother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your play times with Noctis diminished over the next year a half. You both spent more time focusing on studying, training or simply didn’t wish to see each other. He’d show up once every few weeks. Sporting a bad cut, bruised face or just to have a basic check up. His Father; King Regis took his health seriously. There was no other children to succeed him; you’d heard in passing and in a somber absence that Noctis’ mother had died when he was a infant and Regis chose not to remarry in respect for her. You were very close to your mother, this made you feel some strange feeling for Noctis. It made you very sad to know he would not know the cheerful embrace of a mother or her guidance. 

When he’d come in and you were there; there would be idle child chitchat but he’d finish and leave. In the span of a year the once guileless, dearest Noctis became a quiet boy with a austere expression. He became once with the contemporary medieval surrounds he was reared in. You thought there and then that maybe being a prince wasn’t what it was all cracked up to be.

Your friendship soon demoted to acquaintance. It didn’t really phase you after awhile. 

You were 12 when it happened. 2 years after you’d had your first chance at warping.

Your mother, tending to a maid of the kitchen staff; she’d cut her palm open with a cutting knife. They sat behind a screen where she kept her sugerical tools for suturing the wound close with thick black thread. The scene was a bit too gruesome for you so you sat in the so-called lobby/office. 

You dawned a extra lab coat and your mother’s spare stethoscope. You fiddled the cold metal bell; both ear buds inside your ears. You would attempt to listen to your own heart beat as you gently chewed on your lip. Just enough to not break the skin, it was a habit you unknowingly had. Mother would would call you out on it when she saw you doing it– but she was busy and you did as you pleased. As you did, your now long enough legs touched the ground and you propelled them back and forth on the rolling office chair. 

In your wistful state of mind echoed by the deep thumps of your heart beat resonating in your ears; you barely noticed the two figures in the door way.  
One was towering, decked in a charcoal tinted attire. He looked like a Glaive; the King’s personal guard but this was too casual even for that. He wore a suit coat with Glaive-like metal buttons and pockets over a dark cotton T-shirt. His pants were loose-fitting, buttoned up high under his T-shirt. When he walked you noticed the red shoes of his boots - that was a clear sign he worked closely with the king; it could also be told by the long oriental blade hooked to his muscular waist. You’d never met this person but whom ever he was you would not question his authority. 

Beside this man was – It was Gladiolus. Older, his hair had gotten longer but he still wore the Fledgling Glaive attire except he had a arsenal more of weapons attached to his person. The only thing alone his presence was the cardinal stream pooling under his left cheek from a crescent shaped cut. His eye twitched as he pressed a damp cloth to soak the blood from running down his cheek.

“H-Hello!” You peeped, quickly taking the ear buds from your body, hooking the device around your neck.

“I don’t think you’re the doctor.” The older gentlemen stated critically. His face had a expression of desolation and war accompanied by unkempt facial hair. He couldn’t be more than 35 yet gravity pulled at his skin causing early onset crows feet beneath his brows. You commonly sought the color of eyes first in meeting a person. This man sported two burnish turquoise eyes that begrudgingly stared back at you. 

“I’m - I’m not! I’m – ” Your mother cut off your staggering words from behind the screen. 

“Y/N. Who is it?’

“It’s me, Aquila.” He stated. His hand on Gladiolus’ shoulder; who remained quiet.

“Cor?” Your mother replied as if surprised. She was amidst the stitches so she felt a twinge of shame when she couldn’t come to properly greet him. “What is the matter?”

“Dumb child couldn’t handle the recoil of a gun and popped straight into his face.” He hissed to shame Gladiolus. Gladiolus gritted his teeth upon hearing Cor’s statement. He ghosted a insult under his breath which went unnoticed by Cor. You couldn’t help to watch his expression while chewing on your lip. Your mother’s words broke your concentration. 

“Y/N! Check it out.” It made you just but you scooted off your chair and trailed to Gladiolus. 

It was the closest you had been to him. You got a chance to see his face. He had a lot of beauty marks, scars and cuts for a child of his age. Guess it came with his duty as the future shield, when you extended your hand to him – no more than half a foot away from him he flinched back. 

“D-Don’t touch me!” Said your patient. Cor knocked him on the head a few seconds after. 

“Don’t speak to her like that. Plus you’re bleeding, you might need stitches.” He grilled his pupil. Gladiolus reluctantly let the cloth away from his face so you could get a better look at the damage. 

Cor said it was the gun’s recoil that had done this. You could see that the hilt of it must have been curved because it launched a almost perfect circle into his face; being the cut and a red swelling imprint under the cheek bone. You remembered your mother’s words; washing your hands and fitting on some latex gloves. Gladio had propped himself onto the patient’s cot while you prepped. 

“Is this safe?” Cor questioned Aquila. 

“She’s here with me every weekend. She knows what she is doing.” Your mother said while snipping a piece of the stitches she was applying. The sharp scissors making a quick clicking sound.

You had grabbed some cleansing ointment and cotton balls, cleaning the blood away so the wound was clear. It didn’t look so bad, he wouldn’t need any stitches. Just some antibacterial ointment and maybe some pain medicine. You dabbed some of the cream unto his cut. His sable amber eyes as far away from your existence that they could be without hurting. A constant irritated expression plastered to his young face. This kind of annoyed you; your brief first encounter wasn’t that bad after you thought about it. 

“I-It shouldn’t scar. Just make sure you clean it and wear a bandage for the next few days." 

You took a two long band aids from a cabinet. You placed them over the curvature so there was a L shaped bandage that coasted over his cheek bone and it was very becoming of him. When you’d pressed your thumb to seal the last of it, you finally got a chance to see him looking back at you.  
It was a far bit much for you too handle. You felt a feeling completely unbecoming or familiar of anything you’d felt. It was very invigorating. You turned your glance away as you ripped the smooth latex from your hands. 

"All done.” You peeped, your light color eyes fixated to the floor. 

“Thank you.” Gladiolus’ gruff voice responded. 

Cor scuffed Gladiolus’ hair, your mother had finished up with her patient and saw her to the entrance of the room. Before she could let Gladiolus or Cor leave she examined the damage and what you had done. 

“Looks like it go you good but seems like Y/N fixed you up.” Relaying over Gladiolus and the items you’d pulled to access the situation. Seeing you in her spare coat was a sight, you felt very happy to see your mother’s proud gaze. Like Cor she petted over your head and smooth hair. This was bliss, you never felt more great. 

“He’ll know next time to hold the gun properly. He’s lucky that he didn’t break a bone – but then that would be a lesson learned.” Cor scolded Gladiolus indirectly. Your mother chuckled at the statement. 

From what you could put two and two together was this was Gladiolus’ Teacher. The one training him to become the ‘Shield’ or was it body guard? You stuffed your hands into the inflated pockets of the over sized coat; fiddling what was inside. You admired both of them and their interesting lives. The sword that was hooked to Cor’s belt streamed behind him at least a few feet. At this time Gladiolus caught you looking at him.

Your heart thumped in your young chest. It made you want to curl away. Instead you pushed your hands together while still in the coats pockets, hiding your knees from sight. If you could have seen your self or understood what the heat across your face meant – you’d see that you were blushing. That would have just made the whole situation even more worst. You blurted what first came to mind.

“Maybe it will fix a few things along with that. He seems to have a few things missing upstairs~” You insulted playfully, the attention of the room being drawn onto you. 

“Y/N!” Your mother quickly trailed with a shout. You had no idea to comprehend childhood feelings.

This made Gladio flare up, his placid attitude broken by your words. You saw his expression into that of a indignant one. Just the reaction you were looking for!

“You’re dainty like a flower ~ Maybe combat isn’t your strong suit?” Your cheeky insult continuing. It was like a blow to Gladiolus’ pride, once orche hues seething a shade of reddish amber. It was invigorating to see him like this. To you this was just playful teasing. To Gladiolus it was more. 

“You Bit–! I bet this is going to get infected because –” Cor cut Gladio off. Insults weren’t very becoming of the future shield. He held him tight by his shoulder. The ranking veteran’s strength more to the naked eye. This made Gladiolus wince in pain. The expression clear on his partially bandaged face.

“A the future Shield should not insult a lady nor should she.” Cor said, even if you were being childish. Gladio was still young and in need of improving his mannerisms. Your mother silently sighed in Cor’s direction. Apologizing behind her thing reading glasses. 

“C'mon, we have more training to do. Tell the doctor and her fledgling thank you.” He requested of Gladiolus, he took some grit but Gladiolus gave a pristine bow infront of you and your mother. His back straight as a board.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” The future shield gracefully claimed.

At the tail end as he came up, he glowered at you. It was then teacher and pupil left the doctor’s office, meshing back into the web that was the Citadel’s halls. You snickered at your profound insult. You were swiftly scolded by your mother intensely. You should have just left it at that but if he was going to treat her poorly, why shouldn’t she have done it back. Your mother’s words ‘Be the bigger person’ didn’t sit right with you.

Just because he was a boy, didn’t mean you couldn’t bite back. Who knew that he would get you back ten fold.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wistful girl!” A familiar voice shot at you. You had been staring out your window.

You turned to reply; it was your mother holding a burlap bag with a most judging look. She stood in the door way of your bedroom, keen on your figure who lazily sought the blue skies over that clear Insomnia day. A few planes in sight, maybe some birds – and the always resonating, pulsating borealis glow of the crystal’s power which protected your city. It’s textile pattern fading in and out as more energy was pumped into the sky. Maybe someone who had never lived there could have found the shield alarming; you found it as a security. 

Some times you would stare at it for hours. It blocked the noises inside your head. 

‘Sinner!’ ‘Daemon!’ You shook to clean of the voices away. Narely remembering how they came to be inside of you.

“Y/N!” You were reminded once more. A bleak look in your tired eyes. 

“Yes?” Quietly responding.

You’d grown up 3 years. A ripe age of fifteenth. 

Your hair was longer, reaching the edges of your shoulders; it carried a bounce when you blow dried it. As well your body had developed slow; you were a woman but still looked like a flat board when you dressed in your high school uniform. You wish it fit better but that was the only size that contoured you the best. It would have to make due! Plus you planned to be covered in scrubs and a doctor’s coat for the rest of your life. So what if you weren’t the most fashionable person out there.

You had on a long sweater and printed leggings as well wrapped in one of your favorite blankets. You’d spent a good chunk of the night studying a medical book your mother had given you. Even in the summer you dedicated your self to becoming a doctor. It was your pride in not only your self but in your family. Your love for your mother and her practice were important so it would be to you. The worst thing you could think would to have your family disappointed in you. You shuttered at the thought.

“I’ve been calling your name for the last five minutes.” Your mother stated, inviting her self into your room.”What have you been doing?”

Had she really?

“I was just thinking about how I’m excited for school to start. What teachers I will have this year.” You lied. You couldn’t remember what you were thinking about. When you tried to recall all you could think was the color blue. Maybe you had been staring at the sky for too long. The brisk April air was getting to you.

Your room wasn’t the most interesting but to you it was a safe haven. Your bed was low to the ground with a tapestry behind it. Several book cases full of comics, novels or medical books of both human, daemon and animal anatomy. To the furthest side was a white desk littered with papers, a laptop and cans of empty soda or energy drinks (Even the occasional empty cup of tea with it’s tea bag still inside.) As your mother walked through she sighed in disgust. How could she have raised such a cluttered child?

You didn’t mind. You were more interested in what she brought you. 

“Like you asked. I brought some books on Daemon studies and uses. As well some books I thought you would enjoy.” She sat on a bean bag chair not too far from your perch by the window. Promptly dumping the books out without a single disregard. You understood when you saw the condition they were in. Likely old books in a library donated to the Citadel or to your mother. You shifted to face her better; grasping one of the books that fell near you.

It was a lore and humane studies of Daemons, the pages looked aged and yellow. The course texture of the pages against your thumbs felt gratifying. As you flipped through it’s fine pages you sought the information inside; skimming the notes of Daemon behavior and the reasoning behind their existence. A particular page entangled your fixation as it relayed that some daemon can exhibit almost human nature and how they interact while in groups. Some caring for one another of their own and even that of other daemons in nature. It really baffled you that these creatures were so human-like yet aggressive in nature. 

Your attention drew to the mannerisms in Arachne and their hierarchy. Beside the lengths of printed text you saw a crude drawing of a feminine arachnid woman sporting a vivid tail coat and grotesque legs. What caught you the most was how human-like she looked - you drew your index finger around the lines of her chin and cheeks. Amidst this you were completely ignoring your mother again and what ever she was saying. 

‘You seek the devil inside you – Oh how you crave it. You lowly worm.’ A forgotten voice hissed at you. 

‘Yes, nothing more than dirt’ A second chimed. Their laughter like needles on nape of your neck. You toted the pain silently aside the panicked look stated in your watering orbitals. 

“Y/N, I swear you’re out of it.” your mother waved her hand by you. This startled you actually but at least made you focus on something else.

“I-I’m sorry I’m just tired.” Continuing to lie, you felt bad for doing it.

“Are you sure?” Her head leaned into a tilt, some of her hair – the same color as yours – falling off her shoulder. “You can always come talk to me, you know? I’m never to busy.”

That was a lie from her, you internally chuckled. She was always busy or berating you to help or finish a task. Your childhood innocent and duties were long gone, she no longer let you slack or have a moment’s rest. This didn’t diminish any love you had for you it was just you had a different relationship now. It was a just a change and no one really likes change – well that’s how you thought some times. 

“I appreciate that.” You said with a benign smile, closing up your book. Your mother had collected most of them stacking them infront of her. 

“I don’t understand where you find interest in these books. It’s not what you’re planning to major in any way. Seems like a waste of shelf space but I guess we all have our interest, When I was your age I enjoyed reading mystery novels. That could be considered as the same.” 

You didn’t really pay attention to her common, you had shuffled down to your knees as you gazed based the other titles. 

“I got your schedule by the way for tomorrow. I left it on the main table in the dining room.” This piqued your interest. Once she had left you organized your new books on a small shelf space you had in a large deep purple book case near your computer before exiting to seek your newest schedule for the beginning school year. 

It seemed like the same; home room, P.E., Lucian Studies, Global Studies, Home Economics and even a list of different after school activities along with with what days you had to stay and clean your home room. From how your morning started this gave you a bit of a perk – or could have been the cinnamon spice tea you had. Either way you experience a warm excitement inside your chest. It riveted your heart beat, you placed your hand over the spot on your body to calm it’s commotion.

The first day is always the most exciting. You geared your tote of your supplies and – much to your exhaustion; dawned your uniform and clipped your bangs to the side with a statement hair clip. It wasn’t out of dress code but it was just a small blue flower that complimented the color of your hair. Your mother thought it was just right to make a good impression as well to make you approachable. You checked yourself in the mirror for any flaws or any improvements. 

There was some perse, almost bruised shaded bags under your eyes. This made you sigh but was easily fixed by a few dabs of cover up and powder. Your mind was ablaze last night which made hard for sleeping, you’d one day find a way to fix what ever you were experiencing but for now it was your first day of high school and you were not going to let this ruin it. You demanded so in the first step you took outside and marched your way to school with a extreme false confidence. 

“Aiela.” “Here” “Aeiliame” “Present.” “Aetos”

You heard your surname. It drew your attention to the male teacher dressed in slacks and a button up looking for you behind thick, wide frame glasses. 

“Right here.” Meekly lifting your hand.

He acknowledged you until he started to list the rest of the names. It didn’t phase you until a certain name brought forth a surge of memories and fixation. 

“Amicitia.” The name caused a stir for the whole class room. Most of the heads looking for where they sat.

“Right here.” Gladiolus replied with a lacking tone. His cheek resting on his hand and elbow. 

He sat kiddie corner from you behind you. Your turned your head to examine the situation. The stretched position making a piece of your hair fall from your clip and into your face. Unknowingly you shot him a disgruntled and judging stare which he found funny or something as he replied it with a toothy smirk. His jacket was unkempt, the first few buttons undone as well hair shadowing on his chin and cheek bones. What a mess for his first day. This didn’t please you at all, it was very unbecoming. You had your child hood stirs when you still stayed at the Citadel with your mother but now you had to share a home room with him? All because you were born a month too early and validated you to bump up into the further grade class. You would try your best to ignore him.

You remedied your hair. It was time to pay attention anyway. 

Your first day wasn’t that bad. It was simple stuff you’d retained and relayed over from the previous year. Most were also introductions and what the year would pertain along what was expected of you. At lunch you got to meet a few of your class mates who were all very nice, they shared your common interests. You all bickered over your school bought snacks and treats. You nibbled on a few cookies your mom had packed inside your tote. You hoped that maybe this year you would have a real best friend and do what ever friends really go do. You felt a overwhelming sense of Love and hope throb inside your gut. 

All good students helped clean after class, it was only on accident the first day was one of the days you were scheduled to help. You happily obliged, your goal was to present yourself as a exemplary student. That is until you were taking out the trash to the dumpster. Gladiolus had been helping as well too – not too much. He was speeding through things to do something. Perhaps late for a game, maybe a date? A voice in your head mocked you. 

In your daze, the plastic tin in your arms was launched out of your arms and spilled on the ground. Your luck it was just only wadded papers and useless office supplies; you stared at the mess before apprehending the source of your new found problem.

“Oops.” A callous voice established beside you. “Stop dropping things, Y/N. It will just keep you here longer.”

It was Gladiolus. He’d jolted the trash can from out of your arm with his free hand as the other was clasped around a broom. You stared at him from beside you with a leer.

You had your tufts and squabbles back at the Citadel. Teasing each other when the moment was right or you just happen to see each other; frankly part of it is why you stopped going with your mom. You’d gotten a bit too rough when Gladiolus insulted your socks and you decided to rip a patch off his uniform. A more than playful altercation insured. From then you only remembered going back a few more times. 

Since then he’d shot up like a bamboo stalk. He was taller than you, face had filled out and started even sporting facial hair. Gladiolus was no longer the grumpy child you remembered years ago; now he was a man. Though this improved Gladiolus was something to be adored you desired to be a far away from him as you could. You ignored his remark and started to collect the pieces of paper from the ground.

Gladiolus kicked one further from you.

“Stop slacking.” Gladiolus said in a churlish tone. 

“Maybe if you were helpful once in your life we might be done.” Your witty tone lashing back him serenely. 

“I’ve got practice with my teacher, you know? Too busy to help you. Once I bring back this I’m taking off but don’t have too much fun without me.” He left with a laugh, jogging back to the school yard entrance. 

You breathed a sigh as you wrapped up cleaning the trash amidst hissing insults under your breath; promptly throwing it away in the nearby dumpster. You’d get him back.

At home economics the next day your class started on a light tone. The teacher said you would be making Swiss Rolls to take home and eat with your family. That seemed pretty easy, your father loved the taste of strawberries. You were sure he’d enjoy to come home from work and have a slice with you. As you read over the ingredients and recipes you observed you were missing a single and key item. You question your partner who stated he had gotten it from the group behind them. Guess you were all sharing the jar.

“Ah–!” Turning to the table behind you. “May I borrow some of the sugar?” 

It was Gladiolus and one of your female class mates. He stared at you with a bleak expression for a moment or so. You expected him to insult you though that wasn’t the case. He alternatively took the measuring cup you had and filled it from the jar of pure white granulated crystals. Just enough for your recipe.

“Here you go.” Gladiolus quietly replied, handing back it to you.

“T-Thank you.” That was oddly nice of him, maybe he was just being civil because others were around? 

You mixed your ingredients pleasantly. Your sheet of sponge cake came out nicely; a fluffy, cherry color - You used a light pink dye and strawberry extract to give it that sweet fruity taste; beating a cream cheese strawberry filling to go with it. You added bits of chopped fruit to compliment the cream. Spreading it thick over the it with a frosting tool; you attempted your best to roll it up into a neat shape. Thus creating the signature dish you’d been told to make. Finishing it off with presenting it on a nice floral plate you’d found in the cupboard.

“Here we go.” Setting it down infront of your teacher. You’d been one of the final students to show off their work. You wanted to make sure it came out just right. 

“Looks good.” He said, taking a sliced piece for him self. Because it hadn’t had a chance to chill the cream slipped out when grasped.

He took a moderate bite, giving it a few chews until stopping completely. He irked before swallowing. Not a good swallow either, it made you worrisome.

“Is it not good?–” You were cut off. 

“No– I mean yes!! Your cream is good – the only thing that was sweet. You sure you used Sugar? I think you used salt for your cake.” Your teacher chuckled, setting down the rest of what he had left. 

You reached for a untouched slice and bit a chunk off your self. You immediately you regret that decision as you held all you could to hold back the spongy, salty yet fruit cake in your mouth. None of the flavors mixed delicately like you expected. It hurt your tongue to keep it remaining inside your mouth any longer. You choked back the cake and swallowed it so not to make a scene or embarrass your self by spitting out your own creation. 

That jerk! He’d given you salt instead of sugar! You should have known to taste the batter before mixing it. 

“You did good on the cream.. Might need to watch what you’re mixing in. No worries, Ill give you a passing grade since I can see you put in effort.” Your teacher said to alleviate the situation. At least you had that to make you feel a bit better. You walked back to your table with a cloud of shame over your head. 

Gladiolus was cleaning up his station. He’d made a simple chocolate and cream roll. There was nothing creative about it, just enough to get a passing grade. The little shit had known what he’d done as he smirked from you while wiping off some loose powder sugar that he’d spilled. You could do nothing more than glower at him from you station. Making sure he watched as you dumped the remaining cake into a trash pale. 

“Did you mess up that bad?” Gladiolus mocked you. It was a shame, you were excited to bring that home. 

“I guess I used the wrong ingredients. I wonder what happened.” There was a pinch of sass in your voice.

“Hmmm..” He hummed. “Pay better attention.” 

“Oh I will, I’ll pay lots of attention next time.” Acknowledging him, you packed away the pink food dye into your tote after cleaning your station.


	4. Chapter 4

Sneering at your most recent success, you shook a now destroyed T-shirt in front you. Grinning ear to ear as you admired your handiwork. 

In your hand’s was Gladiolus’ P.E. shirt which you had abolish with the left over red food dye you’d stole from the kitchen. It left deep splotches of red and pink all over it. It was a harmless joke to play but so was him switching your sugar out for salt in home economics. Feeling the damp cloth which was a lovely shade of pale pink betwixt your finger tips one last time; you quickly stuffed it into his locker beside his shoes.

Good thing too because your class’ P.E. was starting next period and you had to run to the girls’ side of the class as well change into your uniform. 

Quickly throwing off your uniform and into red work out shoes, matching shirt and .. shorts that were bit too revealing for your personal taste. You just shuffled with your fellow class mates in hope that no one would look at you. As the group walked out you pulled you hair back with a spare hair tie. It was during then you heard the roars of laughter come from the boys’ side. 

You sought the commotion. The grin on your face creeping in naturally.

Gladiolus stood among his peers mocking him. His Blue and white uniform was escorted of hues of pink and deep red over his chest, sternum and shoulder blades. He honestly laughed it off with his muscular arms crossed, blocking the worst of the damage. You couldn’t help to join the laughter, abrading your chin with a lucrative grin. Gladiolus saw you from afar, he knew who was the culprit was. 

Both of you agreed that this was war. 

The teacher for the day questioned Gladiolus but it didn’t go much further than that. 

Your rivalry started from there. It was mostly playful things to some stupid – mostly on Gladiolus’ part. The occasional fake bug once in awhile on your desk when you focused, menthol in his soda during lunch. He once put three other locks on your bike, your father had to come down to the school and break them for you after you’d walked home to get him. One of your favorites was when you saw him in public flirting with a girl, you walked by him and asked if he’d heard back from the doctor about his STDs. That one almost had you thrown in to the local fountain if it wasn’t for your friend. Your prompt revenge was having your bathing suit’s stomach missing a poorly cut oval shape the next day. 

It was always just games yet you would get a back lash of what ever you did. To think about it was actually pretty fun if you sat and thought about it, it gave you something to look forwards too among the constant book work, tutoring and activities. Your fondness started to grow for him and his tricks.

The school had a gym that students could use til about 6pm when all the other activities ended. You didn’t have a tutor that day and father always said exercise was a path that lead to sound of mind and your voices were particularly vocal that day. 

You vaguely remember where they came from. Since the beginning of the school year they had quiet down. Each voice was a bit different as if it was more than one, a few sounded meager, constantly insulting you. They particularly made you feel the worst on some days, yet the other was serene and they made you feel confident. It was a foreboding voice that spoke of things yet to come. It would babble and say things you didn’t understand. Sometimes it even chimed off what people around you were saying. 

Your head wrealed with a painful thump until your heart beat began to race on the treadmill. 

“Oi.” His voice broke your concentration. “I need to use that.” 

Of course it was Gladiolus. You didn’t stop your pace. 

“Don’t you have your own private gym?” Promptly replying. The other treadmill had a out of service sticker on it due to people misusing it. 

“Yes but I have plans and I don’t want to back track home. So let me use this, I have to get some cardio in.” He was so demanding, you searched for your head phones around your neck. 

“So? Go run out side, go run very far away.” You plugged your head phones in, picking up the pace.

You could hear his mumbling voice break through the sound of your music. It was hard to tell when he was beside you and pulled the left plug out of your ear. As well he pressed the stop button on the machine. You were starting to get annoyed with his attitude. 

“Let me use it.” “Do you even know the word ‘please? Or did they not teach you that.” “I know it but not for you so get off!” “You’re so demanding!”

You turned the device back on, then he turned it off. It became a battle of button pressed and bickering – well til the device turned off all together. Powering off like a computer tower or TV. You both exhausted a befuddled noise from your dry throats. The gods took away your toy because you were fighting over it like one. You clicked your tongue and felt mentally exhausted.

“This is what happens when you’re a selfish brat! It’s all yours’ now.” Hopping of the treadmill, you sauntered to the locker room with a determined stride. “You would have been just lazy on it any way.” 

“That’s a lie. I can keep a steady pace. It’s you who was looking like a grandmother on it.” His statement made you chuckle “If anyone here is a brat then it’s you.”

“Haven’t you heard of a thing called a warm up? Maybe you’ve just pulled too many muscles in your brain.” Gladiolus followed behind you.

“I bet you’re just in here to impress people. Not actually working out. You’re frail as a fish.” His comment gave you a sting. 

“That seems like something more up your alley.” You gestured to his muscular stature and finely chiseled arms. 

“Oh? Then prove it to me.” Gladiolus demanded of you, it for sure caught attention as you turned to face him.

“Now why would I do that?” “Because if you don’t you’re just a coward.” You furrowed your brow in irritation. This was starting to become a bit too far for you and the space between you two became closer. The heat on your face began to rise. Stupid teenage body reactions, go away! A faint scent of his musk now adhered to your nose. 

“Alright then. So what is your proposition? What is the terms?” You stammered. 

“Since you were in such a rush to use the to use the treadmill just race me around the court yard. Easy as that.” He glued a whimsical smirk across his rugged face. You looked up at him with a untrusting scowl.

“Okay. That’s easy enough but if I beat you you have to do my cleaning duties for the next two months!” You thought that was fair enough. Gladiolus looked at you with a droll grin.

“Okay. If I win then you have take your shorts off.” Gladiolus said with the straightest expression.

The statement shocked you. Did you actually hear him right?

“Pardon?” Thinking you heard him wrong. There was no way in the seven hells he’d actually say that.

“That’s right. I want to see what you look like – or just what a girl looks like in general. I’m curious.” He spoke as if he was talking about the weather. Not something as controversy as this. Your face flew a flash of bright red. Gladiolus’ body was only inches away from your, staring down at you. You shuttered at the sense of him seeing you and mocking you. No one but yourself had seen your naked body. A overwhelming dizziness rattled your brain and the backs of your eyeballs. 

“W-Why? Can’t you just look at porn or buy a magazine.” Your meager voice whispered. No one but the two of you and a few other students using some of the equipment were near you. Your mind buzzed with this overall sensation, Gladiolus lost that grin and now only stared at you with fixation. 

“Curiosity. Things are always different when you see them in real life.” The expression in his low tempo eyes reflected a sincere calmness. 

Your stomach curled in a newfound anger. 

“Fine!” You agreed, balling your fists. “Even if you’re a disgusting pervert. I’m not going to lose! So prepare to eat my dust!” With a flick of you hair, you led him to the running track outside, Following you with a undoubted stride. 

In a nut shell; you lost. 

When you run as fast as you can you start to feel a tight, burning sensation. Some people find it addicting but to you it was on the pain scale of at least 6. Your lungs collapsed, filled and collapsed again. Heaving in streams of heavy dusk air and dirt. Beads of sweat pillared down your fore head amidst your recovery with your hands on your knees. They felt weak from the sprinting. 

Gladiolus stood infront of you, he stood tall wiping away the sweat from his brow. Even in April the air was still warm enough to make you both break out. The cackle he let out felt like a knife in your chest; crackling your pride in half. You didn’t expect to lose. Your nimbleness was always a advantage, you were for sure you’d beat him when you came around that last corner. All that money you betted and your horse didn’t end up coming through. 

“Well then.” A shadow foreboding over you. Gladiolus extending his hand to you. You refused it and walked pass him. “Hey! Hey! Where are you going.” 

Your heart clenched. You couldn’t decide to let him redeem the award promised or take off home. 

“If it’s really that big of a deal– You can forget it.” The words you wanted to hear. The blush on your face felt like a mask now. Was it the Spring heat or you that was this hot?

“I– Um.. “ You felt his presence behind you. You gripped your shirt that was damp with sweat. “It might be best if you do it in the storage room.” 

Well, part of Gladiolus didn’t expect you to actually accept. His stomach felt a ping drop at the bottom of it. 

There was a storage room towards the back of the campus that held most of the supplies for the sports teams. It wasn’t large but more than enough for you two to be in. A heavy saffron light luster through the over head window above the door. Amidst it you could see the dust sifting through the air. It was a bit dirty in here; you had no idea where to stand but Gladiolus plopped himself on a double folded wrestling mat, egging you to come towards him.

You stood between his legs, your knees faced inward. He toyed at the hem of your gym shorts before looking up at you. 

“Let me know if you want to stop.” That comment made you dizzy. You couldn’t handle to look back at him, you just dug your nails into the edges of your shirt, the sensation of your nylon shorts descending down your hips and thighs. The warm air of the storage room was oddly inviting mixed with the sultry breath Gladiolus expired onto you. You lifted your legs and feet so he could remove the article completely. 

Gladiolus hummed a deep ‘Huh’. It wasn’t bad nor good, just curious. 

Then he started to work your underwear. Your hands lunged into his hair. 

“T-That wasn’t the deal!” Your flustered voice barked at him, your eyes watery. 

You’d always remember the look he gave you, it was one of those memories that gets burned into your brain that you could call upon if anything reminded you of it. Your head was in a haze of a fit but he stared up at you with his hands now around the skin that your buttock and thighs meet. His expression was just as red and unhinged as your own. Could he be just as nervous as you? Nimble fingers found their face under the folds of your pant line. Mimicking what he’d done early. You stared out infront of you; gripping his sable tinted hair tightly. 

It was quiet for a few moments even though in your head you mind was racing. Thoughts piling up like stacks of papers on a old wooden bench, you felt the bench cracking and bending under it’s weight. You were going to burst along with it; it made your head feel like balloon. Gladiolus was the first person to ever see you! He was judging you now, likely thinking of some kind of black mail or horrible joke to play on you. 

“Au–Ah!” Your body yelped without your consent. He’d taken a hand and opened you up; pushing away your labia with a wet click. You felt your heart beat between your hips, throbbing the piece of your body that he was playing with. He’d managed to stroke his middle finger over your complete length, repeating it with another finger included. The euphoric sensation was a given, this made your body twing in pleasure. All you could do was just embrace his soft, bister locks; weaving it through your fingers. 

Gladiolus let out a hitched sigh. He begun to untie the waist of his gym sweats, you could tell because of the fabric zipping against each other, being released from it’s painful cabin. Your body screamed ‘Why did it have to be him?’ You pierced your eyes shut to the point of wrinkling.; Gladiolus started to rub you more powerfully. His free hand working a part of his own body that you couldn’t see. Part of you didn’t want too – yet part of you wanted that inside you. A desire animalistic grated you down. It was making you crave it more and more with each stroke he claimed.

Drunk in the moment he’d taken away his fingers, it was the right time to look down. Maybe he’d had his fill? You’d only caught the tail end of his mouth attaching to the sensitive piece he’d been toying with so much. This wasn’t part of the arrangement!

It was like a lighting bolt careened through your spine. A sensual cry echoed out of your throat. The liquid sensation of his tongue swirled over your entrance, creaming the viscous tunnel that led to your insides. He lapped up your juices like water, pushing your leg further apart so he could appease you better. To your dismay you watched him work you; taking in every touch - from the sizzling muscle whipping you, his stubble grazing you like soft sand paper as well the soft fibers of his hair in your hands. 

Gladiolus caught you look at him, how sweet you looked to as well. He hummed a laugh as he closed his eyes to pleasure you further. 

“D-Don’t do that–” You skimpily hissed. The vibration of his heavy voice shocked you with the utmost bliss. It shook your thighs, knees and legs. It was too hard to maintain standing. With a harsh tug of his hair you pulled him off you body, the air like ice from where he’d been messaging at. This caused a confused, sex-drunk expression from Gladiolus. His eyes had faded into a reddish hazel. 

Questioning you with his eyes, your knees almost gave way but he caught you; leaning into his shoulders and sitting on his leg, you both now were on the mat together. Your thigh brushed against something sticky and warm. Soft like like skin but damp to the touch, it left a slick residue. Your eyes were drawn to it– you instantly regretted that. The sight of his manhood was right infront of you, it was throbbing red, gleaming with his own fluids and ready for you. Biting your lip at the sight of it’s severity and size. Why did your own body react so hard to it? All you wanted to do was touch it just as gently as he’d touched you. 

Before that could go any where.

“Hey–” A husky voice begged of you. You felt a hand under your chin, drawn to something else. 

It was soft, so soft that you almost didn’t understand what it was. Gladiolus pulled you in for a kiss. You half expected from looking at him that his lips would be callous or dry; they were so soft. They tasted like peppermint and .. your own body. It taste was something you couldn’t describe but just you and Gladiolus mixed together. The idea was so balanced in your crazed mind, your hands already found them around his neck and hair. This was a dreamlike joy that you were sharing with him. All your conscience thoughts, worries – even the voices in your head thawed away. It was just you and Gladiolus. 

Your back pressed against the spongy mat. It was bit dusty but you didn’t mind. You paused too look at Gladiolus when he met you; laying above you and between your legs. His hazel eyes examined your face, your neck and chest. You still had gym shirt on, actually both of you were pretty clothed. His hand pleaded to release you from your garment but that was just too much for you now. All you wanted was to continue kissing him, saying it all as you brought him down to meet your lips. Drinking in his scorching, hot like spice taste. Did all men taste like this? Was it just Gladiolus? His name repeated like a curse inside your brain. His lips, his scent, his tongue. It was all a delicious delight that kept you on edge the whole time. 

There was a brush of his skin followed by something tight and overpowering. It pushed into you like a nail into a wall. As it skied deeper into you wailed a course cry, instinctively pressing your nails into the naked skin of his shoulder blades. Betwixt your legs you could feel he’d met his body with yours. In the small gap of your chests it was clearly visible he was deep inside you. Almost to max capacity. Your body began to shake from the sudden fullness as well his throbbing cock nuzzled inside.

“Ah– Eehrk–” You choked. He’d torn your insides. You felt like you were getting cramps. As if someone tore a piece of paper in half, the rippling tear a metaphor of how you felt, it was excruciating to bear. A feeling of anger and shame swallowed you so you pressed your outer fore arm and crook against your face. You didn’t want him to see the expression on your face as he began to claimed your virginity. 

Gladiolus murmur something above you. You didn’t catch it though what followed was movement. A slow, thick stride of his cock partially exiting you, returning it’s place at the same pace. It was repeated, and repeated; his pace getting faster, You were distraught between immense pain and pleasure, what your body wanted to decide on was a mystery. All your focus was trying on not to cry and just enjoy the moment. Seeking a look at Gladiolus from above your arm. 

He was absorbed by lust, hands heavy on your hips. The waves of euphoria were clear on his lips and the meager sounds he made when something felt just right. Hazy, thick beads of sweat running down his temples and trailing to his chin. Gladiolus saw you peeking at him, it was the perfect chance to pull away your arm and get a good look at your face which matched his perfectly. He was thrusting, slamming into you; a plethora of wet, sexual sounds sourcing from between you two. You were being devoured raw by him and his thirsty body. 

Sinner – look at you 

Like a bitch in heat, she enjoys it to much

You’re not worthy of any one or anything.

They were back. Why did it have to be now?

“D-Does it feel okay?” His word almost fatal. Your tears finally seeped from their ducts. You urged to reply. 

“G-Get Off–..” The quiet demand loud to his ears. Gladiolus’ body stopped straight in it’s track and quickly emptied you. “Get off!” 

He’d felt like a wrench, you jumped to scoot away. Not that it didn’t feel amazing but since he’d entered you your body screamed for release. From him and the voices that mocked you so. You breathed in a heavy breath now that you were free and from his grasp. From his expression he looked like a kicked puppy but then again you were crying, hot tears trickling down your face from red blood shot eyes. Gladiolus’ expression go worst every moment, he was quick to cover his body up now he was standing and off of you. 

Whore. What a whore.

Was that Gladiolus? Your eyes bolted to him. 

“Did I hurt you? Im sorry, –Really!” 

Blood seeped from your insides. The pain like menstrual cramps. 

Waiting a long moment and letting Gladiolus stand there empty handed you quickly found your underwear and shorts. Gladiolus’ frantically questioning you.

Vicious whore! You’re like scum!

“Im sorry if I forced you!” He met with you eye level. So much concern in his hazel eyes. 

Shuffling the best you could between the sweat and blood his presence was only making things feel worst. His touch now like ice and needles, you flinched when gently touched your hand. He whipped his hands around at the reaction, holding your wrists tight. He stared at you, searching for the answer in your tear blown eyes. All you could do is stare back at him with a unable to comprehend anything he was trying to say.

The voices in your head started to become deafening; all of you was switching to flight mode. Running was the only answer, Gladiolus’ emotions or feelings didn’t matter in this state of mind. Pulling away now fully clothed you darted for the door. 

“Wait! Y/N! Im sorry!” Gladiolus ran after you.


	5. Chapter 5

Your home had a sizable door made of Beech wood. It was sturdy, it greeted you ever day from school. It’s handle was a worn gold rococo era inspired along with most things in your old home full of antiques and thrifting gems. Your mother had a eye for style and sense. It express it’s self in the vintage ambiance in the foyer; being that it was the mouth of staircase the streamed into the upper part of the house. The rooms to both of your sides being the living room and dining room.

Meekly you sulked to the stair case. Remembering how Gladiolus chased after you when you ran away from the storage room.

“Hey, Bunny Rabbit.” That was your father calling you by his pet name. He was home early. “How was school?”

To your left was the dining room, a vast obsidian table with a strip of long pearl white linen marked down it’s center. In the middle there was clear vase with apricot sweet peas. They blocked the bulk of your father’s face from view. The shade off peachy red looked nice with his salt and pepper hair. You didn’t step more than a foot or two into the dining room. There was a arduous discomfort brewing between your legs you were tearing to clean and recover from. 

“It was tiring. I’m ready for bed.” You sighed, placing your hand on the wide door frame. 

“Well don’t go to bed right away. Dinner is in 45 minutes.” He gleamed a smile at you from across the room. The smell of your mother’s cooking coming to your attention. It was some kind of pasta with savory sauce– a spiced meat with it too? Excitement rumbled in your belly.

Your bathroom was humid, it fogged up the glass and dampened your skin. Water projected from the shower head while you took off your clothes, last being the underwear that had a large red spot. It was your blood; bright and crimson – from what had happened just about a hour ago. It felt like ages but you shuttered thinking about how conflicted the moment made you feel. 

Water embraced the contours of the body, hugging you, you started to mentally drift from. You thought of what had happened; replaying the scene in your head over and over. Gladiolus’ deep amber eyes looking back at you with a longing stare. The aching tenderness melted away, consumed by the water’s healing touch. You always felt better after a hot shower though something felt missing, lost and astray. Fluttering passion cascaded through your stomach and womanhood. 

You were missing Gladiolus. You eyes lazily closed your eyes under the stream of hot liquid.

How would he feel if he was here? The idea of his adumbral sorrel locks soaked heavy and pushed back was alluring. The muscles he always bragged about would have water dripping down them, like beads of clear pearls glimmering that dusky tan skin. His back a delineation, each curve and bend perfectly tones just as the future Shield should be. He was made of pure marble; his body and mind were bred perfectly for combat. Your imagination spun about each detail of his body that you faintly remembered from that afternoon. 

You missed his kisses. 

Was it Peppermint or hot spice? The scent was unique, exactly what he would smell like. At exact point you couldn’t remember when his tongue slipped into your mouth. It would touch and ask, egging yours to respond and kiss. As your lips mingled together in a ballad of lust and desire, deeper with each moment passing by. You thought of what it would be like if he was here with you in the shower, devoting your mouths together, liquid slipping between your sultry doused bodies, making it hard to hold each other close. Your body ached to have him close, feeling his erect cock milling against your underbelly. 

He’d give in and lift you, taking you swiftly against the wet tile of your shower. Your frantic mewls and nails clawing at his neck and shoulders, craving, taking in his body like it was made for him. You wanted to be just for him, touched by him alone and accepting him graciously. To be the future Shield’s personal fuck toy. His slick cock penetrating your fragile insides; caressing the sweetest of spot, nearing your heavenly organism. Sensations drifted into your pelvis and over clit as your voice cried out for more, of Gladiolus, more of him. Desperately, you wanted to feel his velvety seed coat your insides, thrilling you to the edge. How amazing that would feel as it seeped down your legs. 

Would Gladiolus accept you like this? Is this what he really wanted? Your heart felt a sting. 

“Y/N! Dinner – Stop wasting water!” The voice was faint but you knew exactly who it was; Your mother. 

Amidst your carnal phantasy you discovered your self with back pushed against the tile and the shower head between you legs; how lewd. You fixed it on it’s perch and turned the water off with a squeak of metal tightening into place. You really, really hope your mother didn’t hear any obscene sounds – well if you had made any, you really weren’t paying attention. 

“Y-Yes! I’m finishing up now!” You said loud enough over the rush of water.

Toweling off, you attired some soft sleeping clothes and slippers and made your way to dinner. You could only imagine how awkward school would be tomorrow. Contrasting emotions fluttered the branches of your distraught mind. 

-

You didn’t want to look behind you – no, you physically couldn’t even if his stare was spurring the back of your head. You wrenched your finger nails over your desk and text book. It was too hard to focus like this! The teacher’s words were blurry and sounded like he was speaking through a cloth. What was he even saying? Something about the old Lucian wars? Maybe Niflheim’s ascend into power? He wrote words on the alabaster white board but they made zero sense to you. All you could comprehend was Gladiolus’ angry leer prodding at you. 

You forced yourself a peek.

There he was, leaning in the back of his seat fixated on you in his disheveled black, white and green uniform. Auburn shaded orbs speaking a thousand words to you silently. They were doused with wonder, anger and forgiveness– mostly angry looking but then that could just be his resting face. You knew him for too long to really believe that.

He saw you look at him, it piqued his interest; leaning forward and ripping a piece of note book paper. Promptly scribbling something on it and aiming it to the center of your back. It didn’t hurt but sure did startle you, you shot him a terrified look as you leaned back to grab it. 

Im sorry for what I did. Can we talk at lunch? 

Your lithe digits held it lightly as you examined his poor hand writing and meaning. The note quickly abolished from your grasp. 

“And Ms. Aetos. What is this?” You hadn’t noticed your teacher walking by, neither had Gladiolus. He read the note out loud in a precise tone. “I’m sorry what I did, can we talk at lunch?”

Your face turned into a beet; staring into the nothingness ahead of you and the field of students heads. Why did it have to be now? Why did it have to be the teacher? You were absolutely mortified, what would you tell him? Did you have the strength to make a convincing lie??

“Amicitia,” The teacher looking his way; Gladiolus’ face flushed from ear to ear. “I saw you throw this at her? What did you do?” 

Oh seven hells and astrals! Don’t be dumb Gladiolus! You turned to him to signal a silent scream for mercy and forgiveness. You would both be separated and your parents would ground you until you were 30 if they found out what had happened between you two. What Gladiolus’ dad would do to him as well? Knowing your luck he was already betrothed to another woman! You felt exorbitant tears weigh heavy behind your hued eyes. 

Gladiolus’ stood up, breathing a sigh. 

“I beat her at a game at the arcade the other day and hurt her feelings.” He admitted, hands in his pockets.

“That seems like something you could have asked her after class.” The teacher crumpled the note, he was smarter than this and saw through your lies. “Class is for learning, not socializing. Even if you are to be the next Shield of the King doesn’t mean you have special rights than any one else in this class room.” 

A hiss of gossip slithered through the room. Now people would get their suspicions, the haze of quiet voices like a thorn crown on your head that dug deeper every second. It was starting to begin again and your day had started so well. They echoed into the confines of your frantic brain.

Look at her. She’s way out of his league. 

As if she could ever be anything he’d ever want. 

You harbored the pain quietly until class was over

-

The relieving chime of dismissal released the class with a soothing sigh. The room filled the chorus of people talking, bags being packed as well chairs scooting. You’d taken the liberty to prepare your bag before class ended so you can get away as soon as possible. Much to your luck some boys came up to Gladiolus to speak to him, likely asking him to join him for lunch or about last night’s episode of their favorite show. It was the perfect chance to get a head start away from your classmate. 

To your dismay you got two classrooms away til you could hear him slide the door of your homeroom vehemently. 

“Y/N!” He said just loud enough to not draw attention onto him. 

You shuffled to freedom with her totes close to your chest, it was keeping your heart from bursting through your skin. 

“Y/N!” He repeated again. He was on your tail, catching up a few feet behind you as while escaping into the courtyard. 

At last his large grasp pulled the edge of your school shirt. Both of you stopped in your tracks. Mentally you gave in, he wouldn’t pursue you any more if you allowed him to confront you – well he at least deserved a explanation of everything even if you wanted to flee far far far away. 

Signs of remorse lingered in his eyes and expression. They hanged low as you both sat together on a bench outside the Gardening Club’s vegetable patch. It was a peaceful spot which over looked the field of trees and sunny spots for teachers and students to linger on during the breaks between classes. You may draw attention but you had the moment to explain everything that happened. Whatever you wanted to say stuck like marbles down your throat, you suffocated any time you tried to speak.

“Did I hurt you?” Gladiolus said to break the silence. You nodded slightly with your tote clutched closely.

“Not a lot, just enough to be uncomfortable. I was more startled than anything.” The future shield sighed in relief after a long pause, leaning on his knees.

“I was afraid I really hurt you. It was surprising for me too.” He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. 

“How? You–.. You were the one that put it inside of me.” Your shaken voice admitted. 

“It-It. was one of those thrill of the moments. I’d never been with anyone and you looked so nice that my body naturally took over. I should have asked you before doing it. With all the kissing and .. well.” Gladiolus cut off his own words, shifting his head and view to you whom meekly covered your lips with your tote.

“Forgive me for my actions. The last thing I want in this word is for you to think I ever meant to harm you or force you.” The concern was clear in his down turn lips, sulking expression as well his eyes. The eyes you always sought and drawn to you. A quirky voice reverberating from your heart wanted you to kiss him.

You lowered your tote to your lap. “Are you saying that to relieve your morals or do you actually.. Care for my feelings?”

That set him aback, he was quiet a moment. 

“A bit of both. I would feel the shame of those who came before me and their oath to uphold justice and protect. To have the cloak of hurting someone I want to care for the rest of my life would be like a curse. It was never my intentions to hurt you and in the end I did and I can only ask for your forgiveness as well maybe you can learn to trust me again.” 

He said it so nicely, midway his gaze fixated on the cloudy skies pillowing above Insomnia. A gentle breeze ran through your hair and cupping your necks. 

“I can forgive you.” The words came out naturally, you didn’t choke once. “Just promise me you will communicate with me - with anyone better. So if you want something or someone then just let them know.”

Gladiolus stared at you, his head shifted into a mild tilt; once wide eyes civilizing.

“And if I want you?” He said with a gentle, suave tone. You braced for your face to heat up.

“Y-You already did!!” Your belly dropped, not this again!

“N-Not all the way, I want you properly.” Gladiolus’ retaliated, all your humane feelings sinking down the drain. 

“D-Don’t say such perverted things in public! I’m sure there is a lot of girls here that would throw them self at you willingly! I can name a few! There is –” His laugh cut you off. Both of your faces looked like they were wrapped in red ribbons, you tagged along in the false hilarity sheepishly. 

“Again I will emphasis on wanting you.” He fixated on your face, you both stared at each other for a few moments. “I want you.” 

“I-If you want me do it like a normal boy would do! Ask me on a date, text me – what ever dumb boys like you do!” You huffed not realizing you’d both inched to each other. His face was bit too close for you. “Be a gentlemen about it. You.. Can’t expect me to–.. give up so easily..”

The gap between your bodies met, lips pressing sweetly against each other. It all came flooding back – the amazing taste of his mouth. The sultry spice of peppermint and heat inflating the contours of your mouth; kissing him with the utmost delight. Your hands surely found his cheeks, his stubble tickling the lengths of your palms and finger tips. The shield’s hand as well ghosting over your side. His touch was like heaven. 

This wasn’t happening. This moment was just a figment of your imagination. 

You don’t deserve anyone 

You’re destine to be alone, for ever. Love is out of your reach.

Why would anyone in their right mind want you?

It was happening. It really was. Gladiolus’ voice hummed on you lips, he made you realize you were alive, alive and with him. Right there and then you felt a stammer of happiness resonate within your heart– it jolted a beat, faster as your lips weaved next to his. It was painful but a very very very good painful. One you craved. 

You may have feelings for him. Maybe.. Just maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Gladiolus and yourself were the talk of the crowd for the next few days; the future shield was seen courting and kissing you in public, of course you were flabbergasted about this too as much as everyone else. You never expected him to expand his feelings about you other than just pranking or teasing. It was a chilling turn of fate which spun your mind like a washing machine. You felt like you were being punked. Someone actually had feelings for you. 

With this fledgling romance of your self and the Amicitia boy came a target at your back. Not only was he privileged with financial security, daring good lucks and a top notch physical physique; he also had the attention of most of the other classmates, either be romantic or platonic. A rush of questions bombarded you while leaving school that afternoon, it was mostly your own friends who had seen you snogging Gladiolus in by the garden. You desperately pleaded the fifth and dodging advances.

“Eeh - Y/N were you really kissing Amicitia on lunch?” One of your dearest fiends pried. You swallowed your chuckle. 

“Ah–..” you were cut off. 

“I saw it. Making out where everyone could see. How lewd!” Your classmate snickering behind you. “Amicitia is a bit of a player, you know? He’s just going to check you off as a notch on his head board.”

“It’s nothing –.. I really don’t understand why you are making such a big deal about it.” Your self doubt beating the words out quietly. 

“It didn’t look like nothing to me.” Both your friends, as kind as they were you no longer wanted to be around them for the day. 

-

Gladiolus held true to his intention. A few days later as you shared lunch together he’d politely asked you to go out some time. It still felt alien to have his affections thrusted onto you but you accepted; both agreeing to meet up the following day off to go to the mall and shop around. You still remembered your mother’s elated face seeing him ready for you in the doorway. She commented how nice he looked in causal clothing (and smelled). It was embarrassing, shoving him away from her and towards the train station.

The ride you sat together, the train’s fluctuation of metallic sounds that were oddly satisfying, it soothed your frantic heart. Gladiolus held a book which was a worn cobalt, the pages dingy and torn. It looked loved, you could only imagine how many times he or any other had read it. Leaning over you sought it’s text. He noticed this, leaning next to you so you both could read.

“It’s just a collection of poetry I like.” His voice gentle on your cheek. Skillfully pulling his arm around your shoulders. 

Riding with the North Wind 

Blankets like walls blocked the perception of you. They hide our melancholy feelings wrapped in a daunting warmth that was too good too let go. Both hot and cold, each moment burned as our bodies lingered close. it was safe, here with you in my cocoon of deviated romance. 

Your mouth dripping fire onto my face, each burn the reminder of how it hurt to care you. I tore away these blankets, pushing away the thought of you and your feelings. Sweat lingered down like tears on your face, we both cried. We fought, we screamed, we expressed. 

I was pulling you away, even if I was afraid to let go. Our time like hour glass and the last grain had fallen. 

Oh my precious love like knives on a cutting board of life. Finely you chopped away my soul, my will and body til I was nothing more, I summoned for the northern wind to sweep me away from all that was you and what we had. 

As I stood on a gentle beach, amidst a lonely breeze and cerulean sky. I’d been cleaned away from your shores, your lingering eyes from afar. A creature rumbling in my heart was desperate like addict, it longed to be close to your person. Oh my love with breath of sweet honey; I will deny you and begin anew. Without you. 

That was sad, you understood it’s lonesome meaning. 

Among the rest of the pages were other disheartening poems of love lost, love found anew as well reuniting. It was surprising to see Gladiolus read such sappy content from a old book. You felt the hard edges of the book’s shell. Stroking it as well the fingers that grasped it’s spine. Examining Gladiolus’s long digits and finger nails which were broken and callous. How many times had he picked up a sword? Or a gun? The vast thoughts trickled in the branches of your mind. 

He turned the page. 

Somewhere or Other.

Somewhere or other there must surely be   
The face not seen, the voice not heard,   
The heart that not yet—never yet—ah me!   
Made answer to my word. 

Somewhere or other, may be near or far;   
Past land and sea, clean out of sight;   
Beyond the wandering moon, beyond the star   
That tracks her night by night. 

Somewhere or other, may be far or near;   
With just a wall, a hedge, between;   
With just the last leaves of the dying year   
Fallen on a turf grown green.

\- Christina Rossetti

You learned something new about him that day, something new about yourself. A certain love for the spoken words of others invited you to explore the depths of your own soul. These small printed words gave meaning to your day as you grazed over their meanings. You and Gladiolus would find a bond when you sat in the libraries; conversing over what book you two had been reading or a special chunk of text you’d enjoyed. It was wonderful sitting quietly with him in the sanctuary of books. The gentle moment you found yourself doing more than once was delicately placing your hand on his, thumbing the pads of your fingers together. 

Not all of it was always so serene. A lot of Gladiolus’ time wad dedicated to his training as the future Shield of Lucis. He’d come to school bruised, sore and covered in bandages a good chunk of the time. Your worrisome heart mothered him a bit too much some times; fretting over if he walked a bit slow or with a limp, moving too quickly and the soreness of his muscles kicking in. In a spare moment during swim class you actually got to see the define brawn of his back. It was littered with bruises, cuts and freckles. 

You always wondered what was he doing after school? You’d only get three or four days a week to spend time together, the others were off limits, you weren’t even allowed in the Citadel any more to get a glimpse of what he was doing. Every so often you’d get a text or picture of him doing some cool trick or holding a fearsome weapon; just to impress you. The thought he put into it made you giggle over your college level text books. 

One morning during the summer, he came to class with a shiner, his left eye a hazy purple and yellow. The color deepened against his nose and brow bone. Did– Did someone hit him? He would have to explain after class, you didn’t get a chance since he’d only come in a few moments before it started. Maybe this is why he didn’t respond to your last few texts last night? Home-room would be long today you felt. 

At lunch you brought Gladiolus a ice pack. He braced it against the wounded eye. 

“What happened?” Your concerned voice breathed lowly. 

“I got into a fight with my master and it got a bit too physical.” He sighed against the brisk ice. His face had been throbbing, it helped soothe the ache. 

“Did.. –” Ghosting your hand over his shoulder, accepting the spot beside him. “Did he do that?” 

“Yes and No. I started to argue with him over something.. He started to tell me the truth of the situation and I tried to show him up and next thing I knew– there was the blunt hilt of a blade in my face. He then said–”

Gladiolus’ voice changed in tone, mocking Cor with a overly deep accent. 

“You must learn to control your emotions, learn to suppress and feel at the right time. That is a key to being a knowledgeable warrior; To understand it is your mind and express it properly. Not yell and become angry when someone doesn’t agree with you. Your ignorance will blind you.” Gladiolus sighed. “It’s hard to understand with all this weight I carry. I thought that my one job is to protect my king.. It’s looking to be a lot more than that.”

The haze of voices around you in the courtyard were like a white noise. Light broke through the oak tree you both sat under, swaying in the summer wind. The earth was warm today but luckily a cool breeze was in your favor, it fluttered through your braided hair. 

“What did you fight about?” Chiming off, your head resting on his shoulder. 

Gladiolus stayed quiet, unwavering with his elbow on his knee, the other with the ice still pressing his face. 

“He said I was spending too much time with you and it was making me lose focus.” Gladiolus said low, almost hoping you didn’t hear. His words felt like ice. 

“I was texting you in the armory and he took notice, starting to say those things. I got upset. Why shouldn’t I be entitled to care for other people? Why can’t I live a normal life? It’s not very much to ask.” He forced a chuckle, the ice’s chill melting on his face and hand; he let it down gently on the broken patches of grass. “My meaning in life is to let another live.. In a sense.” 

It was like glass you were treading on, your hands balled into fists with his shirt rolled into them. The last thing you wanted was to be the source of his pain, to do that felt like you were becoming undone as a person. The world shook as speech lingered from your mouth. 

“Should we not be together then? If you think that is best.” Now staring at his profile. Gladiolus quickly darted his focus to you, the swelling of his face had gone down immensely. His bruises were less cloudy now, it was easier to determine the expression in the contours of his face. 

“I d-don’t want that!” He stuttered, turned completely infront of you. Dappled beams of sunlight flecking over his golden skin. “I want exactly the opposite.” 

You swallowed, his expression sure did jump when you said that. 

“Well. I don’t want to distract you then! I can stop texting you during practice. We can go down to one day a week if you want – as long as we can still spend time together during school I should be fine.” You clasped the grass beneath you tightly, trying to think of ways you could distract him the least. 

“I think what we have is good. I just need to try harder, I need to master Cor’s words. Like I said it doesn’t make a lot of sense but if I think of it hard enough I can achieve it. That, as well becoming a proper warrior that my country can be proud of and a protector of my family.” He stared back at you, you adverted your gaze for a moment. “Being with you has been very fulfilling, Im feeling a drive that I haven’t felt in a long time.”

“Gladio.. “ His name escaped your lips. Where was the boorish child you’d met so long ago? He was no where to be found.

“Can I ask you of something?” Gladiolus’ expression questioning aside his words. 

“Anything.”‘ Promptly replying. 

“I want to know.. That when I’m older, when Noctis is older and ascends into the throne. I will have to take on my right as the Shield beside him. I will have to be with him almost all the time, including when he leaves Insomnia. Even when he goes into battle, I will protect him. I will be right beside him, the whole way along until he dies. It is my oath, my duty and my birthright.” He paused, staring at his reflection in your eyes. You listened to him closely, the world felt like it had stopped. “Will you be willing to stand beside me while I take this path? Take on this burden like I have?” 

You couldn’t - well nobody probably could answer that right away. What he was asking of you felt like almost a marriage proposal, he was imagining you with his future in mind. Your mouth felt parched from the heat. Gladiolus under stood this. He waited patiently as your mind processed it with only the faint noise of voices and summer cicadas chirping in the tree above you. You began to roll your tongue into a answer.

It was then then the bell rang, summoning all of you back to class. It shattered the moment you were having; pulling you to life. 

Gladiolus looked to you for the answer he hunted. His large hand grasping your wrist after you stood up. You couldn’t give him a answer just yet. It wasn’t something that was to be taken lightly. He’d used your leverage to pull himself.

“Can I give you a answer after class?” The words flooded out, lacing your fingers with his. Gladiolus nodded in respect.


End file.
